


Beads

by mythomagicallydelicious



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, kronos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythomagicallydelicious/pseuds/mythomagicallydelicious
Summary: Luke ensures that his best friend at camp half-blood received a bead for making it another year. Even if she didn't quite live it.
Relationships: Luke Castellan & Thalia Grace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Beads

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble that's been sitting in a notebook gathering dust for way too long.

Every year Luke stole an extra bead from the Hephaestus campers as they unveiled the new charm. He strung it up in the branches of Thalia’s tree. A different branch for every bead, connected by cord he wove in his free time, stretching between them to keep a timeline intact.

He would come up to the hill and talk to her as he worked on the cord. Tell her the accompanying stories of the beads he was adding. Update her on his sword training. Rant about his anger at their parents, knowing she would have agreed.

-

When Thalia turned human again, there was a cord with five beads she’d never seen before wrapped double around her wrist. She studied the beads, later, as Chiron gently tried to let her know what had happened to her, and the goings-on of the time that had passed. She realized she had seen the same beads around Annabeth’s neck. She wondered who had put them on her tree.

There were carved letters into the back of each bead, she realized later. In Greek. When strung together, they spelled out KRONOS.

Well. Now she knew for certain who had done it.

She kept it to herself, and wore her camp beads in secret, as an anklet.

When she joined the Hunters of Artemis, she laid it in the Zeus cabin and didn’t return for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
